


Destined To Meet

by AhriCross



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhriCross/pseuds/AhriCross
Summary: You and Shownu were a happy couple, at least that what it seems to everyone. What's happens behind closed doors is a whole other situation, he was abusive. You don't listen to him once and he does something aweful. Along comes Woojin and he sweeps you off your feet and treats you the way you should be treated.T/W rape, abuse, suicide
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Everything's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some topics that may not be suitable to the younger audience or anyone who is easily triggered.  
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> I will be updating sometime soon, and I will be changing the role of woojin being the current state of everything with him.

The alarm sounded waking you from your slumber. Rolling over you grabbed your cellphone from your nightstand and checked the time, 4:35 a.m it read. You sighed and layed the phone on your chest and rested your eyes for a few moments. After about 5 mins you get up and out of bed and shower. You dreaded going to school but convinced yourself to go anyway.  
Making your way to the shower you receive a text, It was from Shownu your current boyfriend. You sighed. You didn't want to answer. To everyone you two seemed like the perfect couple but behind closed doors he was different. He was controlling, manipulative, abusive. You couldn't do anything without getting his permission, even if it was going to the store. You sigh and look at the message,  
"Hey, meet me after school in the parking lot"  
You didn't answer and proceeded to shower. The phone kept ringing with texts and calls. You continued to ignore the ringing letting the water pour over you trying to drown out your thoughts. Your phone went off again but the sound was different, it was your alarm. You snapped back to reality and looked at your phone then finished up your shower. Getting out you wrapped yourself in a towel and dismissed your alarm. You looked at the time, it was 5:03a.m, with that you headed back to your room and got dressed. As you sat at your vanity brushing your hair you glances over at the picture of you and Shownu. It hurt to look at it, the care in his eyes hid insanity. It was only a month ago when you found out what type of person he actually was, it was hard for you to continue on as if he changed. You continued to hope that he wouldn't harm you or possibly worse. That thought stayed at the back of you head but still apparent. You sat for a moment looking at your reflection, noticing the few bruises you had. You sighed to yourself as you reach for your makeup case. You can't let anyone see the truth. You need to protect yourself as much as you can. The more you thought about him the more you dreaded going to school. You sighed and did your makeup. Your phone buzzed again, you glanced at it. It was Shownu again. "WHAT THE HELL Y/N WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY TEXTS OR CALLS?!?!!"  
You sighed and answered him.  
"I was taking a shower, im sorry"  
He didn't seem to believe you but he let it slide.  
"Your going to meet me in the parking lot after school and if you don't you know what will happen."  
You froze as reality struck you, you had to make sure you listened to him. You more than anything wanted to keep yourself safe. You went over to your night stand and pulled open the bottom drawer revealing an old book. You picked up the book and opened it. The pages were dug out to hide something. That something was a knife your brother had given you on a hiking trip. You took the knife and tucked it under your shirt. You grabbed your bag and earbuds and headed to the bus stop. You didn't want to take the chance of driving and letting your emotions get in the way. You wait for about 10 mins for your bus to arrive. You got on and all you saw was immature kids. You made your way to the back of the bus to an open seat you spotted. After getting pushed around a bit since people didn't seem to know how to sit down and behave, you sat down and put your earbuds in. You rested your head against the window and thought to yourself how you were going escape his abuse while not getting hurt yourself. It wasn't going to be easy but you needed to get out of this relationship with him. You pulled out your phone and texted your best friend San who was friends with Shownu.   
"Hey San, I need your help with something, meet me in the cafeteria?" He responded almost instantly,  
"Are you okay? did something happen?!"  
You wait for a minute before answering him.  
"Something has been happening for awhile but I'll explain more in person"  
"Alright Ill see you in 10"  
"okay see you soon".  
You put your phone away and waited turning your music up. 10 minutes passed and you arrived at school. You texted San  
"hey I just got to school, I'll be there soon."   
He replied quickly after.  
" Hey, I'm sitting with Wooyoung it the back corner table."   
You didn't reply and headed straight there scanning the areas making sure Shownu wasn't around. You remembered that he's always late to school witch gave you some relief but you still had to have your guard up. You got to the cafeteria and you spotted San and Wooyoung, so you made your way quickly over to them and sat down next to San. He looked over to you,  
"hey y/n what's going on?"  
You looked at him and pulled up you sleeve to reveal multiple bruises. He looked very concerned and put his hand on your shoulder,  
"What happened!?, who did this to you?! "  
You could tell by the sound of his voice he was very worried about you. You sighed and looked at him.  
"You can't tell anyone and you can't confront who it is." You paused and took a breath.  
"It's Shownu, he's the cause of this." The look San gave, you could tell he was pissed.  
"Are you serious, this is what he has been doing to you behind closed doors!!??" He paused "I never in all the years I've know him, I never thought he would do this, to anyone especially his partner."  
You put your head down as every emotion you has been holding in came out, you began to cry. You were defeated, you didn't know what to do, you wanted to give up. San noticed that you were crying and pulled you into a hug. It was the best hug you've gotten since agreeing to go out with Shownu. You hugged him back and nuzzled your head into his shoulder and let it all out has he held you and rubbed circles on your back. You felt safe in his arms, safer than you ever felt in a while. 


	2. Getting Help

You melted into his warmth forgetting about Shownu and savoring this moment. Wooyoung tapped San on the shoulder,   
"Hey class is about to start, I'm gonna head off, I'll see you later."   
San turned to him and nodded. He pulled away from the hug and wiped the years from your face.  
"It's time to go, I'll make sure nothing happens okay" He put his hands back on your shoulders.   
"Ill take care of him, don't worry I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again."  
You looked at him with a worried look.   
"Please don't talk to him about it, I don't want you getting hurt for your sake and Wooyoungs, please don't confront him"   
He was shocked,   
"Why? he's been beating you, I care about you very much, your one of my best friends and it hurts me to know what you've been dealing with for the past few months. I know you don't want me to get hurt by confronting him but I can't just sit and stay quite while he's hurting you."   
"I know you want to help but I have to take care of it myself and plus who knows what he will do to me after you confront him, please just don't speak to him about it."   
He sighed and picked up his bag and looked at you "alright fine but if he does anything to you again I will confront him" You grab your bag and stand up. San looks at you and offers to walk you to class and you accept his offer. He puts his free arm around your shoulders and walks you out of the cafeteria. As the two of you are walking down the hallway you see Shownu in the distance. Great, he's going to see you with San. You look at San, he looks back at you as you point out Shownu. He nods and takes his arm from around you but still stays with you as you make it to your first period which was English. You four all shared the same first period. You both walk in before Shownu and take your seats which were next to each other luckily. Shownu walked in about a minute after the bell rung. He took his seat behind San and looked towards you, which you didn't return and got out your binder instead. He didn't like that, but kept it to himself. You went on the entire period ignoring him and doing your work. Class had ended and you gathered up your things while trying to avoid Shownu. You hurry out of the room quickly followed by San and Wooyoung. As the three of you are walking down the hallway you hear Shownu in the distance.   
"Where do you think your going y/n!, your not avoiding me are you? "  
You didn't answer him as San and Wooyoung walk you to your next period. The more you ignored him the angrier he got. He caught up to the three of you and and grabbed you pinning you against the wall getting in your face.   
"What the hell y/n, why are you avoiding me?!"  
San got between you two and pushed Shownu back.   
"Dude what do you think you doing, why are you taking your anger out on her? Don't you care about her? Love her? The way your acting right now definitely doesn't show it."   
You put your hand on Sans shoulder   
"Please stay out of this"  
He turned around to face you concerned.   
"Why the hell not, after what he's done to you? I'm not going to stand and be quiet and let him mistreat you especially in public" He turned away from you and looked to Shownu,   
"Why do you think it's okay to abuse someone!? Especially someone your with! Here I thought you were a good guy. Just because you mentally unstable yourself does not give you the right to a house someone who has done nothing but love and care for you and this is how you treat them, what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
He stepped back a bit surprised San was standing up to him.   
"What the hell are you talking about?!" He paused   
"Wait did she tell you this?!"   
You broke down in tears as you slid down the wall, Wooyoung kneeling beside you rubbing your back. Shownu looked at you then back to San.   
"What if she did, your not going to do anything to hurt her, not on my watch"   
Shownu starred San down,   
"What are you going to do, you and your scrawny self? You cant hurt me so good luck trying"   
San clenched his fist and looked at you and smiled then turned back to Shownu, punching him across the face. He stumbled back surprised, but quickly got angry and swung back. San looked to you and Wooyoung   
"Go both of you, I can take care of him"   
Wooyoung nodded and helped you up and you both quickly got away and went to class. You look to Wooyoung, "thank you. I'm sorry I dragged the both of you into this, I just didn't know where else to go." You began to cry more as the both of you walked to class. He put his arm around you and pulled you in.   
"It's okay, you needed to vent. I know what it felt like to have no one to talk to, feeling trapped like everyone was against you that is until San came into my life and changed it for the better. You'll find that someone, they will treat you like you deserve to be treated."   
You sighed as you moved the hair from your face.   
"Hopefully sooner rather than later."


	3. Protection

As you sat in your assigned seat as you heard the quiet chatter of your classmates. You put your head down and hid your tears from everyone. You didn't want to have to explain why you were upset. The bell rang again and it was time for class to start. You wiped away your tears and lifted yourself up. The teacher began handing out the assignment, once he got to you he noticed how red your face was and asked if you were okay. You nodded and put on a fake smile, you didn't want to drag anyone who is not a part of the situation in. You pulled your hair back in a low, loose pony and did your work. Your phone buzzed with a text from Wooyoung.   
"Hey, how are you doing? "  
You looked at it and replied   
"I'm okay, I'm just really worried about what Shownu will do to San. I don't want him to get hurt, for the both of us. I just wish I knew what to do. I'm so sorry I drug you two into this mess."   
It took a bit for him to replay back but when he did he made a group chats for you, San and himself.   
"I know but I believe everything will work itself out."  
You sighed and thought, "that's what you don't know"   
You responded back "I hope so"  
He didn't replay after that, you thought he probably got told to put his phone away. You didn't pay mind to much if anything as you waited for class to be over. Right as the bell rung you got a text from both San and Shownu, you decided to read San's text first.   
"Hey y/n, I'm okay just a little beat up. Me and Shownu got suspended for a week but it was worth it if it meant protecting you."   
You smiled slightly and sighed texting him back.   
"Thank you for helping, just watch your back I don't know what Shownu will do to you or I after this."  
You took a minute before answering Shownu text, making your wat to your next class quickly so you weren't late. Once you made it you sat down and looked at the message.   
"What the hell y/n, did you fucking tell him?! Did you!?"  
You put your phone away and didn't answer him. He continued to blow up your phone with angry texts. Every few minutes there would be another one until you finally had enough and texted him back.   
"Stop, just stop. Leave me alone. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm tired, tired for being lied to, mistreated, beaten, you don't own me so get out of my life. I don't want to be told what I can and can't do. I'm so fucking tired of it. We're done! "  
After hitting send you regretted it, you know what he would possibly do to you and it terrified you. You curled up in your seat and buried your face in your knees and began to softly cry.   
You felt a hand on your back and you looked up seeing your teacher. He thought you were sleeping but once he saw your face, he realized that wasn't the case. He asked if you wanted to go to the office to which you agreed. Grabbing your things he walked you to the door but you turn to him.   
"Can you walk me to the office? I don't feel safe walking alone."  
He nodded and agreed not questioning why. You walked with him to the office and he waved you off as you walked in. The secretary looked up at you and asked,   
"Hi y/n what can I help you with?"  
You looked at her with pain in your eyes.   
"I need to see the Counsler"   
She nodded and wrote you a pass. You took the pass and walked to their office and knocked on the door frame.  
"Hi y/n, come in"   
You nodded walking in and taking a seat. The Counsler looked at you concerned since your not usually in there unless it's urgent.   
"Good morning y/n, what brings you in today?"  
You quietly spoke,   
"It's about someone here at school, someone who isn't who they act to be"   
You paused as you collected yourself to begin explaining. As you were explaining, the more in detail you went the more concerned the counselor got. You paused as you completely broke down.   
"I don't want to do this anymore!"  
You curled into your self and sobbed.   
She looked at you and spoke softly.   
"I will have this taken care of okay?"  
You nod and got up, the day passed slowly as you returned. Once the bell rang ending the day you went to the bathroom and called San.   
"Hey San can I stay at your place tonight, I don't want to be alone." 

"Of course you can stay over, Wooyoung is coming over to. I don't want you going home feeling unsafe. Meet me in the Commons?" 

"Yea see you in 10, thank you."

"Your welcome see you soon"

You hung up and quickly made your way towards the Commons avoiding Shownu as best as you could. 10 minutes passed and your reached he Commons and spotted San and Wooyoung in the corner and quickly made your way to them. As you got closer to them you were surprised that Shownu hadn't found you. Once you got close to them you felt someone grab your arm and yank you towards them. You looked up and saw the very angry eyes of Shownu, he was glaring at you with daggers in his eyes.   
"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!???"  
His grip growing tighter as you tried to pull away,   
"I DON'T WANT TO BE ABUSED ANYMORE! LET ME GO!"  
You tried pulling away yet he refused to loosen his grip. San stepped in, "Dude please, just let her go"  
He took his focus off of you and put it on San. While he was distracted you kneed him in the groin causing him to release you. You stumble a bit but regain your balance and look to San then to Wooyoung.   
"Let's go"  
You start making your way with Wooyoung, San following behind. You three quickly, almost running towards San's car. He quickly unlocks in and Wooyoung let's you sit in the front. San quickly drives out of the parking lot and to his house.   
"Thank you again for letting me stay with you tonight"  
He glanced over to you and gave thou a soft smile.   
"Don't mention it, I rather you be safe and around people than vulnerable and alone."  
You smiled and watched the outside world as San drove. This was going to be the first time in a long time that you were going to feel safe going to sleep.


	4. Safe

Once you arrived at Sans place Wooyoung got out and opened the door for you. You hopped out and thanked him. He nodded and walked behind you as San unlocked his front door letting you walk in first followed behind with Wooyoung then San. You sat your bag on the couch as San headed to the kitchen followed by Wooyoung. You leaned against the dway if the kitchen and closed your eyes and took a deep breath. San cam over to you and out a hand on your shoulder  
"Hey y/n, you okay?"  
You opened your eyes and looked at him then pulled him into a hug, im glad your safe now, and I won't let him hurt you again"  
Wooyoung chimed in walking towards the two of you  
"I won't either, your our best friend and hell if it wasn't for you I never would have came out and had the courage to ask San out"  
You smiled and him,  
"I'm glad I helped you out, you are adorable together".  
San came from the kitchen and walked to the two of you.  
"Whatcha talking about?"  
You chuckled and looked to Wooyoung.  
"Just talking about how adorable you two are together".  
San blushed and chuckled while scratching the back of his head. You smiled at him then to Wooyoung. You walked back into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and grabbed a cup and got some water from the fridge. As you mad your way back to San and Wooyoung your phone buzzed with w call. You pull out your phone to see that it's Shownu. " Oh shit" You think to yourself, you decide not to answer him and put your phone back in your pocket. You walk back to the two of them, your phone continues to vibrate with call after call. San noticed your phone going off and asked about it. "Shownu im guessing, he's trying to get ahold of you?" you nod, put your head down and sunk to the floor putting your head on your knees. San knelt down next to as well as Wooyoung,  
"Hey, I promise that I wont let anything happen to you, and I'm pretty sure Wooyoung feels the same"  
Wooyoung nodded and looked at you. You looked up and wiped your tears away and pulled them into a hug.  
"I'm so glad I have you guys."  
They sat and held you for a bit then let go and got up reaching out their hands to help you up. You took it and let them pull you up.  
"Thanks"  
You walked over to the couch and sat down looking at you phone and all the texts he sent.  
"Where the hell are you y/n?! Why aren't you answering me!!" You tried to hold back your tears as you read the last text.  
"You know what going to happen right, you know what happens when you ignore me, I will find you and I will and I will kill you"  
You threw your phone and began to sob covering your face with your hands. San watched as you did so and had Wooyoung retrieve your phone. Wooyoung nodded and brought the phone over and they bit he read the last text from Shownu. They gasped and immediately started trying to figure out how they were going to "hide" you. You were petrified, you know how he is, you kept telling yourself that it's your fault that this happened, it's your fault for speaking out. You didn't realize that you were saying this aloud until They sat next to you. San spoke softly  
"This in not your fault, none of this is your fault."  
He grabs your arm gently and pulled up your hoodie sleeve.  
"This is not your fault, it's Shownu's he doesn't know how to control his anger so he takes it out on other people."  
He took your hand and held it close to his chest,  
"I won't let this happen to you anymore, okay?"  
You nodded and put your other had on his.  
"Thank you, honestly I probably wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you guys being a part of my life."  
You relaxed a bit and lifted your head up and moved your hair back and out of your face. San looked at you getting up,  
"What would you like for dinner? And if your wondering yes I do have the ingredients to make your favorite meal" You smiled "I would like that"  
He nodded "coming up" Wooyoung sat on the couch next to you and showed you some pics of his and San, and described each one. You could tell how in love they were and it made you ecstatic. San had a hard past and had a difficult time opening up about his feelings that was until Wooyoung came along and swept him off his feet. It was all thanks to you,  
"I'm so glad I helped you two get together, I can tell Sans much much happier and more open because of you, thank you for taking care of him"  
Wooyoung looked a little flustered not expecting you to say that but chuckled. You smiled as you heard San call out from the kitchen "dinners ready" The both of you got up and went to the kitchen, San smiled to you, then grabbed some plates and made them up, it was Beugolgi with some kimchi fried rice and Ttebboki. You sat down with your plate and took a bite, it was very flavorful and tender. It almost made you tear up, you haven't had an actual meal in over two years because of Shownu basically starving you. You look at San and thanked him. He smiled and nodded at you. You smiled back, this was the safest you felt in a very long time. Despite the calls and texts you felt happy and comfortable. After everything that happened today you wanted to lay down. You suggested that the three of you should head to bed to which they both agreed. They let you sleep in the guest room right next to theirs. They left their door open and told you just come in and make a pallet if you feel uncomfortable by yourself. You smiled at them and went to the guest room to settle in. You slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
